theretrofandomcom-20200215-history
(2015-151) 10189 (05-31-2015)
Mikey-Mini Episode: 10189 Production Number: 2015 - 151 Date: Sunday, May 31, 2015 Mikey-Mini Year: 2015 Sponsors: P, 11 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|These Are Your Parts: The host interviews a hand. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|P for party, picture and puzzle. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Blue Genie sings "Friend Like Me" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kid jungle explorers sight a wild letter P. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit goes to Peter Piper's Pickled Peppers Patch to interview Peter Piper, but he only gets to meet other members of his family, whose names all begin with a common letter. At the end, Peter Piper's cousin states that Peter Piper is in Portland pressing pants. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Picnic with P foods (carried away by ants) Artist: Cliff Roberts |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Ringmaster displays 11 purple pooches. Animation by Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Footage of a baby learning to walk. Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Disney Shorts: Chicken In The Rough - Chip 'n' Dale wander into a farmyard to collect acorns. Dale mistakes an egg for a nut, but when he tries to demonstrate to a newly hatched chick how to get back into the egg, a rooster mistakes him for one of his chicks. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Alphaquest: P A pack of painted purple penguins practicing a pop song in a pine tree park, and a pink pig with a parachute. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|P is for Pillow |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Clown Honking #11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Spaceship Surprise The crew lands on the Planet TR, where they are greeted by Trevor Trout. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Flash Gizmo, Space Cadet Over, under, around and through |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Milo Counting: 11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|At the circus, Tommy Trueheart displays his 11 trick-performing lions. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem sing "Don't Blame the Dynamite". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|P for Penguin Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Que Es Esto: Es Un Perro (Dog) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rabbit, Tigger, Pooh & Piglet sing "Find The X Today" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A story of a cat who hated rain, wished for it to stop, and witnessed the disastrous effects of no rain. Artist: ArtistMike |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pinball #11 Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Five girls play a clapping game. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sneak Peek Previews Telly and Oscar watch "The Last Emperor," and give opposing reviews of it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"It's a Lovely Eleven Morning" Artist: Bud Luckey |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting to 10 Artist: Keith Haring |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings “B-I-N-G-O” as Mike The Dog teaches the kids spell |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Peter Panda, the potter, makes a pyramid, a pear and a pot for his plant |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Flamingos walk around to classical music. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"The Room Is Full of Chickens" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet & Kid Moments: Kermit - Kermit and Jennifer bend their knees. Grover comes out of a hole in the ground, and Jennifer invites him to join them, but Grover remarks, "When you start talking about noses, give me a call." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pat the Pilot skywrites a letter P with her plane. Artist: John Korty |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "I Believe in Little Things". re-filmed version |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|P for Pack |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie, Bert, Cookie Monster, Prairie Dawn, and Herry Monster sing "I Think That It Is Wonderful". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|P for Pyramid |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ranger Armbuckle talks about how plants travel -- by sowing their seeds. Artist: ArtistMike |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids (Trek Potter and Nicole Mandich) sing "Anything You Can Do" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rubber Stamp #11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A gymnasium switches from empty to full. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Which one goes in the square? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Here Is Your Life: A delivery man brings into the studio a loaf of bread who thinks she's been ordered as part of a club sandwich. Instead, she is reunited with Carol the Baker, Cora Cow, and Farmer Frankie, all of whom had a hand in her creation. She even meets her best friend again: another loaf that was bought and made into Betty and Melissa Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwiches and Yvette and Danielle French Toast. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|P is for Puddle |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:2015 Episode Guide